


The morning after (The night before)

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning After, steve is a sappy idiot and danny is long-suffering but fond (and sleepy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: If, after you’ve been pining for going on a decade, you turn over in bed and end up nose to nose with the secret object of your affection, it’s no less than perfectly reasonable to yell “eep!” and flail wildly until you topple over the edge of the mattress and land with a loud thump on your back on the floor.Naked.





	The morning after (The night before)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very quick, very aimless bit of pure, organically harvested fluff, written all in one sitting because the longer stuff wasn’t cooperating. Enjoy!

If, after you’ve been pining for going on a decade, you turn over in bed and end up nose to nose with the secret object of your affection, it’s no less than perfectly reasonable to yell “eep!” and flail wildly until you topple over the edge of the mattress and land with a loud thump on your back on the floor.

Naked.

Yes, Steve reflects, staring at a bedroom ceiling he’s never had the pleasure of inspecting before – his reaction, all in all, is completely within the parameters of what one might expect in this situation. To make matters worse, the floorboards are slightly scratchy on his unprotected ass.

There’s some rustling of sheets that makes Steve’s heartrate spike. He remembers now that it did that last night, too, but for very different reasons. The memory does nothing except make the wild _thumpthumpthump_ in his chest even wilder.

Danny’s face appears over the same edge of the mattress that Steve couldn’t manage to hold onto. Danny looks as he always does, but somehow still completely alien, because Steve has never seen him quite like this. He’s still half asleep, grumpy, and with his hair so messed up a good deal of it flops forward over his face as he looks down at Steve. He smooths it back with one hand and a noise of irritation, and for some reason it stays in place this time. He must have intimidated it into shape. Steve is mesmerized.

“What’re you doin’?” Danny grumbles. “Get back up here, you-” Undoubtedly, that was supposed to be followed by something creatively insulting – animal, Neanderthal, complete nitwit – but the world in general and Steve in particular never get to hear what it would have been, because Danny interrupts himself with a yaw-cracking yawn.

Steve, from his position on the floor, has a good view of the pink, wet inside of Danny’s mouth for a second. His mind is flooded with more memories as he remembers places that mouth has now officially been, as of about six hours ago, he’d guess, by the angle of the early morning light filtering in through the curtains. This time, his heartrate is not the only thing that wants to rise up in response.

Danny reaches a hand over the edge of the bed. Steve has a fleeting thought about not being sure if he can move at all, he’s so thrown by all of this – never mind still distracted by this Danny, this entirely new Danny, this sleepy and fucked-out Danny – but before the thought has even finished forming inside his head, his hand is already in Danny’s. Seems his body has precisely zero doubts about anything, even if his mind is still reeling.

Danny pulls and Steve scrambles up in a manner probably unbefitting of a Navy SEAL, but there’s nobody around to see and it ends with him back in bed, so he doesn’t really care about the details of how. Danny has thoughtfully lifted the covers for him so he would end up under them, instead of on top. He feels very welcome. He feels… He feels Danny, pressed up against him, his entire body hot and solid and so very naked and- Retreating. Danny is retreating.

Danny also still has a hold on his hand, however, and doesn’t seem to plan on letting go anytime soon. He pulls and again, Steve follows, because he’s not sure he would even know what else to do with himself. They end up in the middle of the bed, where Danny pushes at him until he lies back and is moderately relaxed. This improves a lot when Danny, languid, finally lets go of his hand only to drape the arm it’s attached to over Steve’s middle. He collapses at Steve’s side, head on the same pillow he directed Steve to lie down on.

When Steve turns his head, Danny’s eyes are closed. He is a little blurry, from this close up, but he’s still the most beautiful thing Steve can ever remember seeing. Blurry and beautiful. Blurrtiful. 

He decides against sharing that particular thought with Danny at this exact juncture.

“Hey, Danno. I-” he starts, with no idea how he wants to end that. His words sound wrong in the early morning silence. “I don’t-” He jumps a little when Danny pinches his side. “Hey! What-”

“Don’t be difficult,” Danny says, without even bothering to open his eyes for it. “We can freak out together in the morning.”

Together. Steve feels warm now for yet another new reason. They might freak out a bit, sure, but they’ll do it _together_. “That sounds great.”

Danny snorts and Steve can feel the warm puff of air on his shoulder. “You’re a weirdo,” Danny says, softly. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” he replies, both his heart and his heartrate now completely beyond help, but Danny doesn’t even seem to hear him. Danny’s breathing has already gone deep and regular, and there’s a slight snore to his inhales.

It’s alright – for all his worries, Steve at least knows that he won’t mind repeating those words tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after _that_ , if Danny will let him. Danny shuffles a little closer in his sleep and mumbles something that, if Steve were a vain man, he could interpret as his own name. It seems like a sign from God or the universe or perhaps just Danny, who knows even in his sleep when Steve is being an idiot.

So Steve makes the conscious decision to stop being an idiot.

He prods at the covers until they’re to his liking, wriggles a little closer to Danny to maximize skin to skin contact, and rests his own hand on Danny’s arm with the vague idea of maybe keeping it there forever, or at least until they absolutely have to leave this bed for either a national emergency or food or both. Then he takes a deep breath – in _one two three_ out – and relaxes every muscle in his body.

Usually it takes a few repetitions of that, especially if it’s already light outside. If the sun is up, his body feels like it should be up, too, but right now he’s warm and happy and there’s no freaking out scheduled until tomorrow, when they’ll do it _together_. Having a naked Danny at his side seems to be some kind of miracle cure for sleeplessness, because he’s out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And as always, consider leaving a comment if you can. Hearing from you is awesome, because holy shit, those are real people reading words that I wrote, how cool is that? ❤
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [itwoodbeprefect](https://itwoodbeprefect.tumblr.com), or with my exclusively H50 (and mostly McDanno) sideblog as [five-wow](https://five-wow.tumblr.com).


End file.
